


It Ain't Easy Being Dr.Green

by dr_zofia_bites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brian Banner's A+ Parenting, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Feels, Camboy Bruce Banner, Crushes, Depression, Family Feels, Getting Together, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Humor, Job Loss, Kinks and Fetishes, Other, Pansexual Bruce Banner, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Queer Themes, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Worker AU, Sexuality, Trans Male Character, camboy au, general ross' A+ parenting, he's trying tho give him time, hulk is head over heels for his GF, human hulk, human joe fixit, human professor hulk, im not actually sure about the legalities of camming so lets just shhhh for this fic okay? okay, queer chacters, tags to be updated as the story progresses, the crossroads bois have their own bodies and it is Chaos, they're all brothers, yep i'll come up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zofia_bites/pseuds/dr_zofia_bites
Summary: When Bruce Banner is suddenly fired from his job as well as blacklisted from the industry, he becomes desperate in a search for income. Eventually, he turns to porn, and for the most part it works out.Then one day, during a normal session, someone in the chat starts sending large donations just to flirt with him.For some reason Bruce is charmed.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Hulk, Bruce Banner & Hulk & Joe Fixit & Professor Hulk, Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Caiera/Hulk, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, eventual Bruce Banner/ Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts/ Betty Ross, implied Clint Barton/ Natasha Romanov - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	1. Unemployment and Other Fun Kinks For the Bedroom

The pink slip on his desk this morning had blindsided Bruce. From out of the blue, General Ross seemed to have decided that he was being “unprofessional” and that his work wasn’t up to the standards he wanted, which led to his immediate firing. 

Literally. He’d only barely had enough time to read the paper incredulously before security was escorting him out of the building. 

So Bruce did the only thing his shocked mind could think to do. He drove back home. It wasn’t until he was sitting silently in the driveway that the full scope of what had just happened hit him. 

The house he and his brothers were living in was owned by someone else, they were only renting it. It was a nice neighborhood, the house was spacious enough for all of them, plus the landlord was good about keeping up with maintenance and such. The catch to such a good deal, however, was the pricey monthly rent. It hadn't been too much trouble with Bruce’s fancy government scientist job-- he’d been paid well enough that his whole paycheck alone covered two months rent. 

Bruce never minded being responsible for that; he loved his job so it wasn’t like it was a chore. Plus, this let his younger brothers pursue careers they actually enjoyed too. David could wrestle and not have to worry about taking time off to recover from fights, Joe could bartend to his heart's content without worrying about rent, Peter could teach and have a full fridge of food to come home to. 

But Bruce had just lost his job. They’d lost the source of rent money, and he didn’t know if his brothers’ much smaller paychecks would be enough to cover that, _and_ bills, _and_ groceries if his search took longer then two months. 

God this was so pathetic. 

Maybe he wasn’t cut out for being a scientist after all. He was fired because his work was “sub-par” after all, so he must not be as smart as he thought. 

“Bruce? What’s wrong?” 

A deep voice snapped him out of his daze. While lost in thought, Bruce’s body had worked on auto-pilot; turning the car off, heading to the front door, and entering. Looking up, Bruce sees that it’s David’s voice he’d heard, his head and body leaning out from the kitchen to the left of the entryway. 

The second oldest Banner was clad in only a pair of purple sweatpants, showing the bruises that littered his torso from last night's boxing match. The taller man also had a black eye, which was thankfully much less puffy and closer to a normal color then before. His brown hair was also messy, which led Bruce to think his muscular younger brother had just woken up. It hasn’t even been that long since he got let go… 

“Oh my god, are you okay!?” David’s voice was full of worry, and in an instant he was in front of Bruce, wiping the tears that had started streaming down his cheeks “Did Betty turn you down? I thought you were gonna wait until after work,”

Oh, right. Bruce had also wanted to ask his friend and coworker Betty Ross out to dinner after work today. So much for that idea-- what would she think of a jobless idiot like him now? The thought only caused more tears to fall. 

“N-no, no, it’s not that… I… David, I got fired…” Bruce choked out, wiping his cheeks. 

“What!?” suddenly, David got an angry look on his face “Why!? Was it your asshole boss’ fault? God, I knew I hated him for a reason!” 

Bruce could only nod silently, though a part of him was soothed by his brother’s anger on his behalf. Leave it to David to have a protective streak that could take on the military. 

“If I ever see that General Fuckface ever again, I’m giving him a black eye! What reason did he give, huh? This oughta be good”

Still not saying anything, Bruce pulled out the pink termination paper he’d gotten this morning. It took David a moment to read it despite there being so little text. 

“Are you- ‘sub-par results’, ‘unprofessional’!?” David’s brow furrowed harshly “What the fuck does he mean ‘sub-par’, you’re a fucking _genius!_ You have, like, twenty PhD’s-”

“Just four…” Bruce murmured. 

“-And ‘unprofessional’? _Bah,_ he must be getting overprotective of his daughter. You’re almost painfully formal and nice even in situations that don’t call for it. That has to be discrimination of some kind, he can’t just fire you because you have a crush on his kid!” David finished his rant, crumpling up the paper and throwing it into the kitchen sink from the hallway. 

“What- David how would he even know about that?” Bruce asked, face flushing. 

The younger brother gave him a deadpan look “Bruce, everyone on that base knew you liked Betty”

This was news to Bruce. He was so sure that he was being discreet about his feelings! He’d only told his brothers about them, but it turns out everyone knew!? Oh no, did Betty know? She’d never said anything about it, does that mean she just wanted to be friends? Was she just placating him the whole time and waiting for an opportunity to let him down easy? 

“Oh…” was all Bruce could say to that. 

“But regardless-” David shook his head and got back on topic “The point is: this is a bullshit firing. I’m gonna talk to Jen and have her get the ACLU on this, maybe we can get you your job back-”

“Woah, _woah,_ wait, David… I’m- I’m not gay or anything like that and I’m not trans like you are, how could they even help me? As far as they would be able to prove, this was a justifiable firing. The scientists at the base all hated that I wasn’t a soldier like them so they’d go along with it, especially if Ross tells them too because they’re so loyal to him…” Bruce trailed off sounding defeated. 

“It’s pointless…” 

“Bruce, come on…” David tried to pull him into a hug, but the smaller man just walked past him.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll just find another job somewhere else. No need to kick up a fuss about it…” Bruce waves the concern off, walking down the hall and towards his room so he can lick his wounds in peace. He should also get a start on job hunting, so there’s no time to get a lawyer involved or whatever. 

David watched his brother’s form disappear down the hall and sighed, returning to the kitchen. He better text Prof and Joe the news. Maybe they can cheer Bruce up this evening. 

+++

The first thing Bruce had to do was make a resume. He’d been specifically sought out and recruited by the military right out of college and never had a job before that, so he didn’t have one he could just edit and then send out. 

So as all good scientists do, he did his research. Most of the information he found was obviously aimed at teens and young adults who were just entering the job market; websites often mentioned putting high school extracurriculars and clubs down as replacements for actual jobs. Still, it gave Bruce an idea of how to fill out the document since he’d only had one place of employment previously (and like hell was he putting General Ross down as a previous employer for someone to call). He managed to find documentation of some of his volunteer work, as well as a contact from his old college that could verify the tutoring service he'd run while there. 

Since getting home in the morning, Bruce spent the rest of the day in his room on his laptop working on his resume. The only time he took a break was to eat lunch-- a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Frankly he only did it so David wouldn’t break down his door and force him to drink one of his disgusting health shakes. 

By one in the afternoon, he had something presentable that he’d be happy sending out. Next… well, he had to actually find a lab that was hiring. 

It was around the time that dinner rolled around, his stomach starting to protest from a lack of food, that Bruce took a break. He had sent his resume out to 23 different labs during the afternoon, so he figures he’ll hear something back from at least a couple of them within a week or so. He’s done all he really can now, and Bruce just hopes he gets a reply soon so he can stop worrying. 

Another pang of hunger made itself known. With a sigh, he bent to his body’s will and got up to get food. 

+++

Bruce had only just set foot into the kitchen when he was practically tackled into a smothering hug by his youngest brother. 

“I heard what happened, Bruce, I’m so sorry!” Peter practically cried, squeezing Bruce in his muscular arms. 

“Prof… Prof you’re squishing me” Bruce wheezed. 

Reluctantly, Peter-- or as he was known to his brothers, Prof-- let the smaller man go, instead electing to put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders with a concerned look on his face. 

Now that Bruce could breathe, he could take in the scene. David was at the stove cooking, and based on the apron Prof was wearing he was helping out. At the table, Joe sat with his phone out-- probably texting his next one night stand over Tinder or Grinder or whatever other number of dating apps he had on his phone. The 3rd oldest brother had obviously just gotten home as he hadn't even taken his tie or bartending vest off. 

“Are you okay?” Prof asked, worry palpable in his voice. 

“I’m… fine. I just sent out my resume to some places so hopefully I’ll hear back soon” Bruce assured, gently taking his youngest brother’s hands off his shoulders and passing by his large form. 

“Okay then... “ Prof sighed, wanting to press more. But he knew Bruce well enough by now. If he wants to talk, he will, and trying to push him will just make him clam up and run away from the problem or his feelings. 

“We’re making stir-fry,” David says from the stove. He stirs around the wok a little before setting it back on the burner. By the looks of it, Prof had been cutting up ingredients while David did the actual cooking. 

Bruce just nods, taking a seat at the table after a moment of debate. 

“So… how was work?” Bruce asks softly, turning to Joe. 

Joe’s gray eyes look at him for a second, seemingly debating something. After a moment it looks like he makes the decision to finally be social because he sets his phone down and leans back in his chair, a bit of his black hair falling out of the neat slicked back style he’d done it into that morning. 

“The usual. I’m just glad I don’t got the night shift. Some bachelor party was gettin’ a little rowdy before I clocked out, and I pity the poor suckas’ that had to put up with them on the shift afta’ me” he grinned from schadenfreude. 

“Right…” Bruce just stared, raising a brow. 

“But yeah. The usual. Slow morning, happy hour lunch rush, average afternoon with things getting more active by night” Joe says simply, looking bored “By the way, did Lizzy agree to go out wit’cha?” 

The reminder of his crush made Bruce deflate. He decided against asking Betty out for now, out of shame for being fired-- by _her dad_ no less. He didn’t want her to agree out of pity, he wanted a genuine reply. 

I’ll take that as a no…” Joe says after a moment of silence. 

“I didn’t ask her out” Bruce corrects softly. 

“Bruce....” David sighs from the stove, turning the burner off while Prof got bowls. 

“Bruce, she won’t care that you got fired, you know that” Prof admonishes gently, bringing over a bowl in each hand. He set one in front of Bruce and one for himself. David was right behind him, giving a bowl to Joe before digging into his own. 

“I know…” Bruce lies “I just… don’t want her to worry about it” 

The look in Prof’s green eyes tells him that his lie wasn’t the best, but the youngest lets it go. He brushes a lock of long dyed green hair behind his ear while adjusting his glasses before digging into his food. 

“If you want that Ross asshole dealt with, just let me know, Hulk’s got this” David says through a bit of noodles “Caiera has also offered one of her many swords if needed” 

“David… I don’t need you or your girlfriend to kill anyone, oh my god…” Bruce puts his face in his hands. 

“Yeah, _Hulk_ ” Joe laughs, nudging the larger man’s arm “At least hire somebody else to do it! That way it’ll harder to trace back to ya” 

“No discussions of murder at the dinner table” Prof says primly, though he’s obviously trying to fight off a smile. 

And lord help him, Bruce couldn’t hold back the snort that escaped him if he’d tried. His brothers’ support helped a little. At least he had them to help him through this. Though, hopefully ‘this’ wouldn’t last long. If the applications he sent out today didn’t get anything back, he’ll just keep trying until a lab got back to him with an offer. He had two months before he would really start to worry, plenty of time to get another job as a scientist. 

+++

The next morning, Bruce allowed himself to sleep in a little bit, only getting up finally when the sun was streaming through his window and onto his face. 

Sighing sleepily, he got up and got dressed in some sweats and a t-shirt, grabbing his laptop on his way to the kitchen. 

“Morning…” David greeted, jerking his head to the fresh mug of coffee with plenty of creamer.

“Thanks David” Bruce gave his brother a quick side hug before grabbing the mug. The first sip pulled a satisfied sigh from his mouth. Oh man, that was good, and just the right amount of creamer and sugar too. If wrestling didn’t work out, he thinks David would make a good barista-- if he could get past his distaste for the scent of coffee that is. He only ever put up with it for his brothers. 

With coffee in one hand, Bruce set his laptop onto the island countertop and turned it on, unlocking it with his password. He took a sip and navigated to his email, refreshing the page to see if he had any replies. 

Greeting him was a wall of new emails.

Furrowing his brow, Bruce set his mug down and started reading each one, eyes slowly widening with each new word on the screen, mind becoming frantic as the reason for all of these soon dawned on him. 

He had received 23 automatic rejection letters because he had been blacklisted by the Army. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where this ride is gonna take us but we ain't stoppin'! 
> 
> and incase it wasn't clear...  
> bruce - bruce, duh  
> david - hulk (name taken from the 70s show)  
> joe - joe fixit   
> peter - professor hulk (NOT the version the mcu tried to give us, the comics version)


	2. A Brief Sexuality Crisis Brought On by the Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for brief mentions of being pressured into sex while dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! another chapter! I didn't expect it this soon but here ya go!

The gentle sounds of crickets chirping into the night filled Bruce’s room. It was about an hour or so until sunrise, yet he hadn't slept at all the night previously, simply staring out the window blankly. 

The last three months had flown by at the speed of molasses. After discovering he’d been blacklisted from working at any labs, Bruce had panicked. He started frantically searching for other science related jobs that he could take, but was met with rejection after rejection. Colleges and universities didn’t want to touch him after finding out he was blacklisted, and he was way too overqualified for teaching jobs (plus, he had no teaching certifications). 

After weeks of being rejected over and over, Bruce finally gave up. Depression had taken root not long after that-- he hadn't left his room in a week. 

His brothers, bless them, had done their best to cope. Joe had started taking extra shifts, Prof was doubling the amount of paid tutoring hours he did, and David had even managed to find a job at a construction site. They had all also tried their best to comfort him-- but they were, of course, busy making sure they kept a roof over their heads. 

Bruce felt like such a failure. A pathetic _“milksop”_ that can’t even get a simple job. He’d been so privileged getting recruited right out of school, never having to worry about employment, but now that push had come to shove he was moping around in bed feeling sorry for himself while his brothers worked ragged. 

He was so pathetic. 

The cherry on top of the shit sunday, however, was Betty having gone radio silent on him the whole time. Usually, they texted each other at least a few times a day about anything and everything. Those had been the highlight of Bruce’s day. Since the day he got fired, though, he’d gotten nothing from her. Of course, he also hasn't texted her either… but he just felt too ashamed to. He just wasn’t also man enough to delete her number even after she was clearly telling him to take a hike. 

God, he was so fucking _pathetic._ So what if he can’t be a scientist, he should still try and do _something!_ There has to be some job out there that will take him, anything as long as he can help keep the house stop his brothers form stressing out! Damnit, he’ll even wash dishes for 16 hours a day just as long as he can stop being a _pathetic little baby!_

Bruce huffed loudly through his nose and sat up on his bed, determination filling him for the first time in weeks. He wouldn’t let his brothers down like this. He was the oldest, he had a responsibility towards them. 

Sure, he was only the oldest by about a minute but it was the principal of the thing. 

Reaching for his laptop from where it was charging, Bruce booted it up, the light from the screen filled the still dark room. He blinked, blinded for a moment, before getting his glasses and setting to searching. He didn’t know what he was looking for exactly, but there had to be something out on the internet that could point him in the right direction. 

For a while, he just clicked around various articles on unemployment and the job market, hoping that something would catch his attention. 

Amazingly, something did. 

It was an article about getting large amounts of cash fast. Most of it was useless to him; stuff about investing which requires already having money to invest with, but a few paragraphs near the end make him pause in consideration. 

The section talked about sex work of all things. More specifically, about something called “camming”. The name alone was confusing enough that Bruce just had to investigate further. 

Several google searches later, Bruce sat back against the headboard of his bed, sort of shocked with what he was actually considering. From what he’s read, camming is currently in a legal gray area, but is more legal then not as it’s comparable to porn videos. The only real difference is that it’s _live,_ with a chatroom and everything. Sometimes couples do it together, but it’s also common for these people to go solo; masturbating for the camera and sometimes taking requests in exchange for donations. 

And for some inexplicable reason, he was actually considering doing this. 

Not necessarily for any kinky reasons (voyeurism wasn’t really his thing), but the income… those that had a thick enough skin for this made plenty. It wasn’t as much as his previous government job, but it was still a substantial amount-- as long as he had an audience, that is. 

But looking around some of the sites… there were very few men out there doing this, and even fewer men that looked like him; older, hairy, thicker. That alone could get him an audience since he would fill a “niche” as it were. 

Dear god he was actually, _genuinely,_ considering doing this. 

Bruce’s mind couldn’t help but think of Betty just then. What would she think of him now? Would she be disgusted, put off? Sex work wasn’t the most accepted profession out there after all, he wouldn’t be surprised if she never spoke to him again. Like she wasn’t right now…

“Fuck it…” he muttered aloud. 

Fuck it, he needed the money. He needed to do something to help his brothers out. If he could do that by masturbating to the camera a few times a night, then why not? He could just make up some other excuse as to why he was suddenly making so much yet rarely leaving the house. 

So Bruce got to making an account on one of the camming sites he'd found before he could lose his nerve. He filled out the account creation form-- making sure to leave some things anonymous, as suggested by some of the articles he’d read. But the “important” parts were all true, He was 38, a cisgender man, and he did solo sessions. There were also a few fields for kinks he did, which he left blank as he had no clue what to put, as well as a field for his sexuality. 

That made his pause. His sexuality? That wasn’t something he ever really thought about. He’d only ever been with one person sexually-- an ex of his named Monica. She’d pressured him into sex the entire time they were dating, before dumping him the day after he finally caved. Other than that there was… Betty. And yes, he was attracted to her in that way-- how could he not be? She was beautiful. 

However, he was well aware that he would certainly be getting random men looking at him. 

The thought wasn’t… horrible. He actually felt the same about it as he felt about random women looking at him; as long as he got the money and his customers were “satisfied” he’d be fine with it. 

Holy shit was he bisexual?

It wouldn’t exactly be odd if he took his own brothers’ sexualities into consideration. Prof was gay and had known for a while, and Joe often hooked up with with men, women, and anyone of any gender-- apparently he considered himself to be bisexual. Then there was David who said he was just queer. Mostly though he was devoted to his girlfriend Caiera. 

Those labels didn’t feel quite right though, but he did put down “anyone.” Looks like he would be asking David about this later…

With that settled, all that was left was a name to go by. This was another thing he had to pause and think about. He didn’t want to go by Bruce on this site for risk of it potentially getting traced back to him, and going by his first name “Robert” was out of the question. 

_Hmm…_ he’ll come back to that. 

Since he’s still lacking a username, Bruce puts his laptop into sleep mode for later. It’s past sunrise now, so in an effort to try and be useful, he gets up and goes to make breakfast for his brothers. 

+++

David’s alarm goes off at 6am sharp. Second later, he also gets a text, the specific tone telling him that it’s his girlfriend. 

That alone gets him to smile. He sits up with little fuss and checks the message, a warm greeting from Caiera greeting him on the screen. He’s off work today at the construction job he has, but his beloved asked for help moving some heavy furniture in her tai-kwon-do studio today-- paid of course. He would have agreed to do it even without the money, but he appreciates her helping out. 

He sends back a reply that he’s up and that he’ll be down there in less than an hour. With that, David gets out of bed and gets ready; washing and moisturizing his face, brushing his hair in an attempt to tame the brown curls, brushing his teeth, and then getting dressed in a dark green muscle shirt, black jeans, and green sneakers.

The smell of eggs greeted him as he walked down the hall to the kitchen, and he was surprised to see that it was Bruce cooking. The oldest hadn't left his room in a week.

“Hey Bruce… you’re looking better…” David says lightly, swiping a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter, then getting his pills from the medicine cabinet. 

“Morning, and yeah… I’m feeling a little better today” Bruce gave a small smile, setting a plate of sunny side up eggs on the island “Thought I’d make myself useful and make breakfast for you guys. Where are you heading?”

Well, David certainly wasn’t about to turn down a plate of eggs. He dug in, shoving a whole egg into his mouth at once and swallowing before answering. 

“Cai asked me to help move some stuff in her studio, and she’s offering to pay me too. No way I could say no, so I’ll be heading over there in a minute” he replied, getting a glass of water and downing his E-blockers and testosterone pills. 

“Tell her I said hi” Bruce chuckled, taking a bite of his own plate of eggs. 

There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Bruce suddenly blurted out: “I don’t think I’m as straight as I originally thought”

David choked on his water. He covered his mouth and coughed, managing to avoid getting it down his windpipe.

“ _Come again?_ ” he wheezed out, coughing one last time and wiping his mouth with a towel. 

“I think I also like men. Like, along with women… and nonbinary people I guess, haven't really thought too much about that…” Bruce’s brow furrowed as his mind followed the mental tangent for a second “But. Yeah. Not straight. Probably?” 

David blinked. Then he grinned, laughing and patting Bruce on the back. 

“Hey! Welcome to the club! _Finally,_ I was wondering when you’d get a clue…” 

Now it was Bruce’s turn to blink “Wait, what? What do you mean _'get a clue'_ , you knew!?” 

“So you know how you kinda figured out I was trans before I did?” David asked, sipping his water “Yeah, that again except flipped and for your sexuality. I figured gender wasn’t a factor in who you were attracted to about when we were teens?” he shrugged. 

“ _....You knew all this time!?_ ” Bruce squeaked, blushing bright red. 

“...Bruce you have the emotional intelligence of a walnut” David deadpanned. 

“A plank o’ wood is more fittin’” 

From the doorway, Joe's voice floated over. Bruce and David looked over to see their younger brother leaning against the wall, dressed in his normal black white and grey bartending outfit. He was smirking, a brow raised in amusement.

“ _You…!_ ” Bruce pointed at him “You are a dick, no eggs for you! Or you David, _shoo,_ no more!” he shoved the larger man away from his nearly finished plate, snatching it away before David could finish the last bite. 

“Ohhh, feisty Docta’ Banner!” Joe chuckled, hands help up in a peaceful gesture “I got breakfast at the bar anyhow, the owner’s kid has a soft spot for me” he winks, making his two older brothers gag. 

“ _Ewww,_ blech” David groans “Okay, I’m outta here, see ya guys, and welcome to the queer club Brucie! Oh, and if you’re still looking for a label-” he looks back at his brother “-Look up ‘pansexual’, might be fitting” 

And with that, he leaves for his girlfriend’s studio. 

“I gotta jet too, see ya short-stack” Joe waves, leaving out the door right after.

“We’re the same height!” Bruce has just enough time to shout after before the front door clicks closed. He sighs, setting the dirty dishes in the sink to do later. Before leaving, he makes a fruit salad for Prof and leaves it in the fridge with a sticky note attached. 

With nothing else much to do, Bruce returns to his room and boots his laptop back up, only to be greeted with the sign up page for the camming site he’d been filling out. Ah, right, he still needed a username. 

After a moment of deliberation, he types out “Dr.Green” into the field-- green being his second favorite color and doctor because he still felt pride for being one-- and creates his account. 


	3. Humiliation, But Not the Fun Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys, another chapter!!! :O   
> i'm as surprised as you, tbh  
> enjoy!

It wasn’t until several days later that Bruce actually had his first cam session. 

He’d first taken the time to set up payment methods, as well as spruce up his room so it was presentable on camera. What he’d done was taken a small table that was slightly taller than his bed and set it up by the edge. His laptop would sit there while the built in webcam filmed him. With his laptop off his bed and stabilized, he could safely move around as he needed without accidentally knocking it onto the floor. 

He was also just building up the nerve. This was very new territory for him, and maybe a part of him was… nervous about people not liking him? Which was kind of silly, really. They were strangers on the internet, their opinions should mean nothing to him. Only their cash mattered. 

But today was the day. It was now or never. It was evening, Joe was at work and would be there until well into the AM hours, David was over at Caiera’s for the night, and Prof was at a school event which would keep him busy for the next few hours. He was alone in the house so he could vocalize and talk if needed, and there was no risk of his brothers walking in as seeing anything.

Bruce checked his webcam, making sure his face was out of frame, and that all the focus was on his crotch. 

Okay. Go time. Bruce started the live stream and then took his underwear off.

No going back now. 

His dick was flaccid, which Bruce expected-- this was just for the money and didn’t really turn him on. With no one watching yet, Bruce just decided to softly stroke himself, nothing really stimulating but something to look for anyone who joined. 

He didn't have to wait long, as a few minutes later that his first viewer joined. 

“Hey…” Bruce breathed, hoping that sounded sexy and not nervous. He started stroking himself more, thumbing the head of his cock. 

> **Hawk_Guy69:** hey. ur a fresh face ;)

Bruce chuckled a little. He was pretty sure that was a joke as his face is out of frame. Still, he was encouraged by the positive response.

“Yeah, I’m new here. I hope you like what you see…” Bruce says. He’s not very sure what to say besides that, but hopefully “Hawk Guy” will keep talking. 

> **Hawk_Guy69:** i do  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** but i can tell you’re kinda inexperienced :P

That surprised Bruce enough that he stopped jacking himself off. Was… was he that bad? Shit, maybe he wasn’t cut out for this…

> **Hawk_Guy69:** not in a bad way!  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** but if ur looking to do this 4 money, u should up ur production value  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** the bigger names on here use toys’n’shit  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** & their profiles are all nice  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** stuff like that, ya know

“Why… why are you helping me?” Bruce took his hands off his dick, much too confused to continue the facade of a horny camboy. 

> **Hawk_Guy69:** why not?  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** this site could use some variety, and you look like a nice guy, figure i’d give u a fighting chance  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** plus im board ‘cuz my GF is in Russia atm, and this is the most entertainment i’ve had all day

“...You… you’re watching _live porn_ while your girlfriend is away?” Bruce asked incredulously. Was this guy _cheating!?_

> **Hawk_Guy69:** oh she knows i’m doing this, dw  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** we like to watch cam stuff together, but since she’s away i'm texting her what i find <3  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** she says hi btw

Bruce only stared at the screen for a second. This was… bizarre in so many ways. Christ, he hasn’t even been doing this for _a day_ and already he was thrown for a loop at the craziness of the internet. 

“Hi… And, uh, thank you…. by the way. I’ll take that into consideration. Though, I am doing this to get money, I don’t exactly have a lot to spare…” Bruce had no idea why he was saying these things to this guy. But, then again, it’s not like they were ever going to meet in real life. 

> **Hawk_Guy69:** sell feet pics for some quick starting cash  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** you would be shocked at how many people are into feet AND willing to shill money for pics of 'em

“Huh. Interesting” mostly Bruce was just befuddled, but he wasn’t about to judge “I’ll do that, thank you”

> **Hawk_Guy69:** also ingest in a half face mask  
>  **Hawk_guy69:** *invest  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** that way you can involve ur mouth in stuff  
>  **Hawk_Guy69:** and also so people can lip read. im deaf, and i know plenty of others who are too. i can understand you just fine, but ya know. sometimes i wanna take my hearing aids out and chill

“Ah, I’ll be sure to do that” he chuckled. 

> **Hawk_Guy69:** k, GTG catch ya laterz. good luck dude!

And with that, the person left. A moment later, however, Bruce got a notification that he’d received a ten dollar donation from Hawk Guy. The message contained mask emojis, as well as four leaf clovers. That was… sweet. 

A moment later, he ended the livestream, a little disappointed in himself but now with a direction in mind to improve. He’d sell some pictures and use the money he got to get some… sex toys. 

Wow, there really was no turning back now. Not when he was planning on investing money into this. 

Maybe this would work out. 

+++

The next day Bruce got to work on the suggestions Hawk Guy gave him. He used the ten dollars to order a green mask off Amazon-- to go along with the theme he was apparently had now. 

Taking pictures of his…. feet was an experience. It was simple really, just a couple dozen pictures from various angles. It was just odd knowing that people were into this, and that people would potentially be masturbating to these pictures. 

To each his own, Bruce supposes. 

After transferring the photos to his laptop and choosing out the best ones, Bruce put them up from sale on his account. Now, he just had to wait for people to actually buy them. His profile itself was another matter, however. How was he supposed to make it “all nice”? In an effort to understand what Hawk Guy meant, he took a look at other streamers profile's. 

Wow. It’s like he was looking at old MySpace profiles again, but better. The pages were formatted well with all sorts of page decorations and pictures. And, maybe more importantly, all the profile fields were filled out along with further information further down the page. 

Huh, he was really lacking in that regard. He should probably at least get all the information filled out first. 

“Kinks… ‘will do’ and ‘won't do’” Bruce sighs “I don’t even know what kinds of kinks there are…”. But… he did know someone who might...

“ _No, no, no,_ I am _not_ going to ask Joe about _that-_ ”

“Ask me about what?” 

“Ahh!” Bruce snapped his laptop shut loudly. 

Face cherry red, Bruce turned to see that Joe was leaning against his bedroom door frame, arms crossed. The younger Banner was dressed slightly more casually than when he worked; just a pair of slacks and a buttoned up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. 

“Ask me about _what?_ ” Joe repeated, raising a brow. 

“Ah-...” Bruce could only stare wide eyed, unable to form a coherent reply “N-nothing!” 

“Obviously it’s somethin’” Joe said, unimpressed “Wha’cha hiding on that laptop there, braniac?” 

Bruce shoved it under his pillow “What laptop?” 

Joe's unimpressed, deadpan expression only bore into Bruce’s skull. Finally, he sighed and took out his laptop again “I’m… god there’s no easy way to ask this: do you know anything about kinks and fetishes?” 

The silence was deafening. Bruce wished more then anything that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. 

“...You… you’re camming, aren’t you?” Joe finally asked, voice emotionless. 

“.....yes” Bruce replied, refusing to meet his brother in the eyes. It didn’t surprise him that Joe knew what this was; he got around too much not to have at least heard about it. 

“....Okay, I am goin’ ta tell you what I know, but after this conversation is done, we pretend it never happened, and I will purge the fact that we ever discussed your sex life at length from my memory, deal?” Joe says after a moment. 

“Deal. But make it fast because this is already awkward as all hell”

“Oh definitely. Come on, show me your profile…” 

+++

An hour of clipped, awkward conversation later and Bruce managed to fill out his profile. Talking about this with Joe got… easier as they kept at it, but it was still weird as hell. He was looking forward to forgetting this ever happened and moving on. 

Bruce and Joe had lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence while Bruce tried to format his profile into something visually pleasing. Joe just looked at his phone, perfectly fine with not talking. 

“Okay…” Bruce straightened up and turned the screen to his brother “Does that look okay? Do the colors clash?” 

“...Bruce you know I’m completely colorblind” Joe deadpanned. 

“...Oh, right…” Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly. Joe had an extreme form of colorblindness which resulted in him only being able to see in black, white, and grey monochrome. For the most part, he’d learned to navigate the world just fine and his disability rarely affected him anymore. So much so that Bruce sometimes forgot he was even colorblind at all. Still, that wasn’t an excuse “Sorry…”

“It’s whatever” Joe waved him off, returning to his phone. 

“...Shit, does this mean I need to ask Prof or David to look at this?” Bruce groaned, head thumping against the wall he was sitting against. 

“Ask David, he’s less of a wuss and head trauma will inevitably take care of the memory” Joe offered, not looking away from his phone. 

“Ughhhh…” Bruce groaned “I do not want to ask David about this, _you_ knowing is bad enough…” 

“I heard my name?” 

“ _AHH!_ ” Bruce screamed in surprise, snapping his laptop shut and shoving it off his lap onto the floor on instinct. Beside him, Joe hadn't even reacted. 

“...Well now I gotta know what this is about” David entered the room fully, grinning from ear to ear. 

“No-!” Bruce dove for his laptop and held it to his chest protectively “Get out of my room!” 

“No, you piqued my interest now, lemme see!” laughing, David closed in on Bruce, hands poised to grab the laptop. 

“David, I’m warning you-!” and in a way, Bruce was, because he was positive that it would be scarring for David to see. 

“Come on, _lemme see!_ ” 

In an instant, David was on Bruce and the two brother’s pushed and shoved and smacked at each other for the laptop. The larger brother laughed, having an obvious advantage in both strength and arm reach, though Bruce tried his best to use his smaller size to evade his brother’s grasp. This went on for a minute before a victor emerged. 

“ _Gah,_ no!” 

“Haha!” 

David held the laptop high above his head, far out of Bruce’s reach. He used he foot to push him away before opening the laptop and taking a look at what was inside. 

“Wait, David-!” 

But it was too late. David froze, smile dropping as he stared at the sight that greeted him. Very slowly, he dropped his leg and slowly turned to stare at Bruce with his jaw dropped. Bruce, for his part, was blushing all the way up to his ears and was pointedly looking at the floor. 

“Is… is this-” David started to ask. 

“Yes” was Bruce’s clipped answer. 

“I-...” David turned to look at the screen again, unable to believe his eyes. 

“...Do the colors clash?” Bruce dared to up from the floor slowly. 

There was silence for a moment, David’s mind trying to process this situation. He stared at the screen for a second longer before slowly closing the laptop and handing it over to Bruce, not looking him in the eyes. 

“The colors are fine, but make the body text darker so it’ll be easier to read” David finally suggested quietly “I’m going to go bleach my eyes now, bye”. And with that, he left the room silently. 

“Huh, guess something can kill the Incredible Hulk” Joe piped up, his eyes never having left his phone “Embarrassment and disgust” 

“Shut the fuck up and get out of my room” Bruce said shortly, pointing towards the door. 

Joe didn’t need to be told twice, and he left with no fuss. 

“...That was the worst moment of my life” Bruce muttered to the empty room. But his profile was done. And, at the least, Prof would never find out about this. Bruce would sooner shoot himself in the foot then allow his youngest brother to find out about his "new job". 

Sighing, Bruce opened his laptop back up and checked to see if anyone had bought his pictures yet. Surprisingly, there were a handful of sales already, and 80 dollars sat in his account. 

Welp. Time to buy a vibrator. 


	4. Support, Emotions, and Vibrators, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mild TW for:  
> -mentions of police (and implied police harassment towards sex workers)  
> -mentions of stalking (no actual stalking takes place tho)  
> -hospitals  
> -comas  
> -heavily implied domestic abuse (if you know bruce's backstory then, yeah, that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't ask me about the title, i don't even know  
> so, this chapter got a little emotional! didn't expect that so soon, but ah well. also had quite the tone shift :P and don't worry! i think the next chapter we'll finally have some legitimate smut, even if its only light ;)

It was late, and Bruce couldn’t sleep. That wasn’t necessarily unusual; as a teenager he’d experienced the occasional bout of insomnia. As an adult, the structure of having a job mostly handled that, but now that he didn’t really have much of a schedule (yet at least), the insomnia had made itself known once again. 

Once the clock hit 3am, Bruce sighed and got out of bed. If he wasn’t tired by now, he wouldn’t be until this evening. Putting on some sweatpants and wrapping himself in a blanket, Bruce quietly padded down the hall to the kitchen for some late night ice cream. He felt like he deserved it after yesterday... god, that was _so_ embarrassing… 

He sifted through the freezer; past various frozen meals and bags of frozen veggies and fruit, past his brothers’ ice cream flavors-- which included mint chocolate chip for Prof, cookies and cream for Joe, and Ben and Jerry’s “Chocolate Therapy” for David-- before finally finding his flavor, strawberry vanilla swirl, near the back. The pint was still mostly full due to not indulging in the frozen treat in a while. Now with pint and spoon in hand, Bruce shuffles into the living room and curls up on the couch. He thinks about turning the TV on to some late night info-martials, but decides against it so he doesn't wake anyone up. 

Eating ice cream in silence oddly let him zone out, the chill from the treat numbing his lips and tongue in a weirdly pleasant way. While eating, he didn’t focus on anything really, just letting his thoughts slip past as they happened, filing a few away for later.

“You’re up early” 

Bruce jumped a little, turning to see David in the doorway dressed for his job at the construction site. 

“So are you…” Bruce said back, settling back into his blanket burrito. 

“Well you know how hard labor is: early shifts all the way into the late afternoon” David stepped further into the room and took a seat on the couch. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. 

“You know I love you right? And that I’m not… judging you about the whole… _thing_ ” he gestured vaguely. 

“Oh, uh… yeah, no, I know that” Bruce felt his cheeks heat up at the mortifying memory. 

David nodded, continuing “I support you in what you choose to do with your body, I just… never, ever, ever... _ever,_ wanted to learn that much about it” he mock shivers. 

“Believe me, that feeling is mutual” Bruce mutters, shoving a large spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. 

“Good. And one other thing?”

“Hmm?”

“Please be safe about it? I don’t want to go to jail for beating up anyone that decides to stalk you. Prison life just isn’t for me, ya’know?” 

Bruce shorts, sitting up and setting his ice cream onto the coffee table “I’ll be safe, I promise. I haven’t even put what city I’m in on my profile, nor do I plan on showing my face” 

“Ah, classic protest tactics. Good, you learned something from me while you were in college” David chuckles. 

A scoff “Please, if anything I learned what not to do, Mr.’ _I-like-to-get-beat-up-for-fun_ ’” 

David makes a playfully offended noise, reaching over and gently smacking his brother’s shoulder. Bruce does the same back, laughing quietly, before the two stand and hug each other. 

“I mean it though, be safe. Sex workers get a lot of shit not only from police, but from their own clientele getting entitled” David reiterates, pulling back. 

“I promise you, David, I’ll be as safe as possible. I just… I need to do something so you guys aren’t so stressed out…” it hurt to admit that, but Bruce felt like it was a good opportunity to. 

“Hey, come one… give us a little credit, Brucie” David chuckled “All the bills and rent are paid and we have enough for groceries. Have we had to cut back on other stuff besides the basics? Yeah, but _that’s okay._ Prof and Joe and I know you’re smart as hell and that you would find something eventually, and even if you didn’t we would have adapted while you went back to school or something”

“We love you, Bruce. That’s what real family is about. That’s what mom would want for us” he finished, pulling the smaller man back into a hug. 

At the mention of their mother, Bruce felt himself tear up. He hugged David back tightly, letting his brother’s large arms hold him together while he tried to compose himself. Even after all this time, it made his heart ache to think about her. He should visit her soon, tell her about what’s happened. Maybe later today? He’ll think about it more later. Such confident belief in his abilities was also quite touching, something he needed after getting fired. 

“Thank you…” Bruce murmured into his brother’s shoulder “I have no idea where I would be without you guys…”

“Probably on the run from the government and super depressed” David said jokingly, which pulled a laugh out of Bruce. 

“ _What?_ The depressed part I can get but why would I be running from the government?” he continued to laugh, pulling back once more. 

“I don’t know, that just feels like it fits you” David shrugged. 

“Dork…” still laughing, Bruce smacked his brother’s shoulder playfully. He leans down, picks up his ice cream, and heads back to the kitchen, David following with a grin. 

“I also imagine there would be a lot of destroyed government property as part of the reason you’re running” David tilted his head, continuing the bit “Definitely you pissed off that general Dickface guy”

“Destroying things is more your style, _Mr.Hulk_ ” Bruce teased back, putting the ice cream back in the freezer. 

“Ah, you’re right, my bad” David said dramatically, digging into the fridge for a protein shake “You’re more of a _precision smasher_ ” 

“Speaking of smashing, you have a wrestling match coming up, right? Or are you going to skip it?” 

“Ah… you know me, Bruce. I can’t stay away from a fight even if I tired” David gave a crooked grin, then sobered “I know I have the responsibility of a regular job now, but… fighting’s in my blood, ya’know? Plus the pay I’ll get if I win is damn good, and we could definitely use that right now. It would also give you time to get your new… _business_ off the ground” 

Bruce didn’t reply right away, instead pulling David into another hug. 

“Just be safe, okay? Like you ask me to be, I ask the same of you. We gotta be careful right now, and just like you guys believe in me, I believe in you to hold out strong. It’s what family is for, to be there for each other, and support each other”

“Hey, that’s my line, nerd” David hugs back, sounding emotional. 

“I know, but I was a good one, jock”

“Hah…”

The two brothers hugged for a while longer, simply enjoying a quiet moment together. Having each other, as their other two brothers, was a gift neither Bruce or David ever wanted to take for granted. Their family life started out rough… but the Banner brothers managed to make something for themselves. 

+++

Several hours later, Bruce pulled into the hospital parking lot, nervous energy building in his chest. He took a deep breath to steady himself and got out of the car, other emotions joining in the chaotic swirl that he could barely begin to sort though. Once he composed himself, he left his car for the front entrance, heading right to the receptionist’s desk and signing in. She had asked if he needed directions, but Bruce declined. He’d been down this route many times before. 

Entering the long term Intensive Care Unit never got any easier. The wing was somehow so sterile and stagnate, yet constantly in a rush with change. Some suits were empty from the last time Bruce was here, and he can only hope they’re empty for a good reason. Some though had different patients, and seeing those new faces hooked up to machines was… rough. He wishes they had never got hurt in the first place, but at least they were getting care now. 

Finally, Bruce reached the room he had come here for. A shaking hand opened the door, and he stepped in, letting the door close behind him. 

“Hi mom…” he greeted into the nearly silent room. 

He got no response, but it's not like he was expecting one. His mother had been in a coma for nearly 21 years now, to expect one after so long would be… silly.

It baffled doctors as to why Rebecca Banner has slipped into a coma and not come out after so long. She had been hit in the head quite hard that night so long ago, but as Bruce had come to understand, it was an injury that would have healed just fine. And yet, it seems that one if the human brain’s many mysteries had reared its ugly head and caused the woman to sleep so much time away. 

Bruce had held out hope for the first 18 years. That had been the length of the longest coma for someone to wake up from. But it’s been two years since then, soon to be three-- 21 years that mom would be in a coma. He felt his hope slowly ebbing away, day by day that passed with no change. No call in the middle of the day that a miracle had taken place. 

His mother sat in the hospital bed unmoving, save for her chest rising and falling automatically as she breathed. She had brainwave monitors, a feeding tube, oxygen, IV’s, and so many other things hooked up to her body, keeping her alive. Somehow, she barely looks to have aged; the only signs being small wrinkles and tiny streaks of gray in her dirty blonde hair. The head injury that had caused this had long since healed, barely a scar left from the _bastard that--_

No, don’t go down that path right now. Bruce didn’t come here to think about _him,_ he came to talk to mom. He wonders if she can hear anything, or if she’s dreaming. 

“It’s been awhile, I know. Sorry about that” Bruce sat in a chair by the bed, elbows on his knees while he spoke so softly, as if he was scared to disturb her sleep “I… I got fired from my job. My boss apparently didn’t like that I had a crush on his daughter, Betty. Or so David says…” 

He tries not to think about how mom wasn’t there to see David transition into the happier version of himself. Tries not to think about how she doesn't even know his name. And he can’t think about her missing out on Peter and himself getting their PhD’s, or Joe getting his bartending certification. He can’t think about how much she’s missed, because if he does, he’ll never stop crying. 

“Betty… I haven’t heard anything from her in months. I can’t tell if she’s telling me to fuck off politely, or if there’s something else going on...” he sighs “I was hoping there was something there… Even after all this time on radio silence, I… I still like her. Maybe I even still love her. You would have loved her mom, she’s so… indescribably wonderful” 

Bruce reaches out for his mother’s hand and holds it gently in his own. Her hand was so small compared to his, so unfairly frail and sick…

“The others are working hard to make sure we can pay for everything. The most important things are the rent and the hospital bills, and they’ve managed to cover that and other stuff. Joe is taking a lot of extra shifts, and that’s taking a bite out of his dating life. I know he’s annoyed by that, but I think he’s starting to mellow out about it, so maybe he’ll start legitimately dating people and not just having one night stands… not that I’m judging him for that, I just want him to be happy, and I know you would want that to” 

“Peter is still doing well teaching. He’s had to nearly double the amount of paid tutoring hours he does at the college, but he seems to be handling it well. He and I haven’t spoken a lot recently due to that chaotic schedule. I’m a little worried about how much sleep he’s getting, honestly, but I know he’s not going to quit until he passes out, the stubborn bastard…” he chuckles ruefully. 

“David is doing construction, and there’s not really much else to say there. He likes it though, but not as much as wrestling or boxing. He’s got a match coming up, so I’m sure he’ll come and tell you all about it soon”

This would be the hard part… he had to tell mom about this, even if she couldn’t hear. 

“I have managed to find a source of income, so you don’t have to worry. It’s… _unconventional,_ to say the least. You wouldn’t understand the modern take on it, but the simple version is… I’m going to be doing sex work to help pay the bills… And, I know the stigma around that, but I promise you, I’m being safe, and it’s… we need the money, and being a scientist is sort of out of the question, what with getting blacklisted…”

Oh so carefully, Bruce lifted his mother’s hand to his forehead, holding it and shaking with emotion. 

“I’m scared a little, mom. I’m scared that… that we’ll have to take you off life support if this doesn't work out. I know it’s almost been 21 years but… I can’t stop thinking about what if? What if tomorrow’s the day you wake up? I sometimes feel so selfish, being unable to let go, dragging David and Joe and Peter through this and giving them such foolish hope… but… but I just miss you so much…” 

His shoulders shook in an effort not to cry. He raised his eyes to his mother’s closed ones, the tears threatening to spill over. 

“Please wake up… please, mom. We need you… we miss you so much, it aches. _Please…_ ”

As expected, his pleas go unanswered, and his mom’s face doesn't even twitch. 

Bruce let out a shaky exhale, setting his mother’s hand back down onto the bed. He stood, leaned over, and kissed her forehead, his foolish hope still clinging on.

“I’ll see you next time mom. I love you…” he whispered, then made for the door. He paused for a moment, composing himself as best he could, and then left, letting the door click shut behind him. 

+++

The drive home was silent, not even the radio playing. Bruce wasn’t really thinking, his thoughts so loud and big yet going by so fast he couldn’t really consider them. Before he knew it, he was pulling into the driveway. 

On the stoop sat a package for him, and Bruce instantly knew what it was. He gathered it into his arms and quickly got inside, cheeks flushing slightly. Thankfully, no one else was home to question what was in the box.

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

Bruce quickly pulls out his phone to see who texted him, and is a little surprised to see that it was Joe. Huh, he must be on his lunch break. 

> Joey  
>  Hey, just wanted to say that I hope you do well with the camming thing. Like safety and money wise  
>  Also hopefully it takes that stick out of your ass and gets you laid finally

Bruce snorted at the message. It was typical of Joe to cover his genuine emotions with crude humor, but his brothers had learned long ago how to read past it. It was heartwarming to see that he was trying though. 

> Brucie  
>  Thank you, Joe, that is very kind of you :) 
> 
> Joey  
>  Yeah yeah, whatever. GTG, See you tonight, nerd, my break is over
> 
> Brucie  
>  Have fun!

He put his phone away with a soft chuckle, mood lifting. He stopped by the kitchen for a pair of scissors before heading to the privacy of his room to open his package. 

After Bruce’s admittedly lack luster first camming session and taking Hawk Guy’s advice, he’d then gone to a website that sold sex toys. He’d never gone to one before, so it had been an interesting learning experience in finding out all the devices that were made specifically to cause pleasure. He’d spent a good hour or two just looking at everything so he could get a picture of what he might be able to do for his live-streams and what he might want to buy. 

First, he bought a simple purple colored hand vibrator. Despite deciding to go with a green theme for his “persona”, he got the vibe in his favorite color for more… personal reasons. Just because he was going to do this for work doesn't mean he can’t _enjoy himself_ while he’s at it. 

Next was a buttplug. Nothing fancy or crazy, just a simple buttplug he can shove up there for show. Bruce has never put anything in his ass before (besides his fingers that one time as a horny 20 something), so this will be interesting. 

The last three things were a cockring, a pair of panties, and a large bottle of water-based lube. The lube, of course, was so he could actually use those toys in a safe way, and the cockring and panties were for slightly more… fetish centered requests. These would probably just be the start of it, but it was something. He could always go buy more things as he got the money and audience to. 

Holding the vibrator in his hand just made things all the more real. He could have called it quits before this- only one person had seen him after all- just deleted his profile and gone for a more conventional career. But now with money invested, his family partially aware and trying to be supportive, and holding the “tools of the trade”... it was happening. He was a camboy now. 

Well, no time like the present. Time to make this work. Tonight, he was going to have his first official session, stake his claim, and start making some real money. 

Bruce can only hope it will work out. 


	5. Dating Websites Are For Chumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have smut!!! not much, but its there!  
> and... ah, look who finally showed up ;)

“ _Haaa… haaa…_ haha, like that, yeah?” 

The room was dark, save for the fairy lights hung from the ceiling. Soft pants of pleasure filled the air as Bruce slowly shoved the vibrator further into his hole. Another donation notification caused him to push it even further in, nearly to the end. 

“Come on guys… I’m so close…” Bruce bit his lip, cheeks flushed with pleasure under the green half mask he wore. 

The vibrator was a new one, one he got for this stream. It was the biggest he owned so far, and it certainly felt that way. Every donation he received-- he’d advertised-- he would take more of the vibrator until it was all in, stretching himself further and further. So far, he was about 3/4th of the way in and about 200 hundred dollars richer for his troubles from the nearly 1000 viewers. Not a bad night so far, but he really hoped to get more before the stream ended. 

“God… I feel so full, you guys…” he continued the dirty talk, hoping to spur another horny viewer into giving a few bucks. Not only was he stretched wide already, he felt close to cumming, so he should hurry up and fulfill his promise before the fun ends. 

> _[500$ donation from: IronMan]_  
>  _“Is this enough to get it all the way in there, hot stuff?”_

The notification caused Bruce’s eyes to widen in shock. Holy shit, that was a lot! That donation alone just doubled his nightly earnings and then some! 

Well, might as well make it worth it for that viewer. 

“Yeah… that's plenty, Iron Man. Here’s your reward for being such a generous viewer…” 

With a moan, his head thumped against the mattress and he pushed the vibrator all the way in, breath hitching once he felt the knob end press flush against his ass. Surprisingly, he hadn’t come yet, but it was a near thing. 

“ _Haaa…_ o-okay… it’s in…” he said, trying to get his vision to focus on the chat “But I still haven’t cum yet…” he pouted cutely. As expected, the chat exploded with suggestions. 

> _[500$ donation from: IronMan]_  
>  _“Turn that vibe on the lowest setting, sweetie ;)”_

Shocked again by the huge donation, Bruce just silently pressed the button at the end of the vibrator to turn it on. The suddenness of it caused him to jolt, a little pleasurable shout escaping from his mouth. Even at such a low setting, his eyes were nearly crossed in pleasure from the feeling.

“Oh god… _haaaa_ ” Bruce moaned. 

> _[500$ donation from: IronMan]_  
>  _“Turn it up, I want to see how hot you look when you cum”_

Barely able to register the thought that Iron Man must be rich, Bruce pressed the button again, another pleasurable shout leaving his mouth as he felt the vibe brush his prostate. This little game they were playing was surprisingly hot, which was a rare thing. Usually, he came just from the toy’s he used as he had no real connection to the people watching (and many of these people had… poor dirty talk skills, if he were honest), but this was… an odd yet nice change of pace. 

> _[1000$ conation from: IronMan]_  
>  _“Highest setting, cum for me beautiful”_

“ _Fuck!_ ” Bruce did as asked, and came right away, cum shooting onto his chest. He kept the vibrator on for another second before scrambling to turn it off, the over-stimulation becoming too much. Slowly, carefully, tugged the vibe out, twitching as every pleasurable aftershock that jolted though his body. 

2500 dollars. Iron Man had donated _two thousand five hundred dollars_ in one night. He was baffled by such… generosity. Why would this guy do that? Was that their fetish or something? Not that Bruce was complaining, he would happily accept the money. That was about two week’s worth of camming in one night. 

“Thank you everyone…” turning back to the viewers, Bruce blinked sleepily at the camera through his mask, smiling softly “Tonight was amazing. See you again in a few days…” and with that, he turned off the livestream, then thumped back against the bed. 

“Aw man…” he sighed, shucking the mask and tossing it onto his nightstand, then setting the vibrator into his “to wash” box for later. He could still feel the tingling aftershocks of that intense orgasm in his fingers and toes. It made him want to curl up and go right to sleep, but alas, he couldn’t, as he still had a few things to do before bed. 

A shower was first on that list, so with that in mind, he got up from his bed and went to do just that.

One month had passed since he really began camming, and so far things were going smoothly. His schedule had settled into a simple routine: every week he held about two to three streams depending on circumstances. Every Friday he would post new pictures people could buy, as well as open his paid request box for a few hours-- those that paid the fee of 50 dollars would get short clip posted of whatever they requested (he never got more then 2 or 3 requests, at a time, so he could handle it). Besides those things, ad revenue from banner ads on his page and donations from viewers were his main source of money. 

He couldn’t say for certain, as this was still new and he didn’t have a lot of data, but so far his weekly income was rounding out to be around 500 to 600 dollars-- which was steadily climbing as he got more viewers. He had been right in his initial thought that he filled a niche; a few days after starting this whole thing he got a big spike in subscribers, and that number was only growing the more he streamed. 

So yeah, things were going smoothly so far. 

The moment that the hot spray hit his back, Bruce sighed happily. He reached for the bottle of liquid soap and poured a generous amount into his hands and started washing his chest and arms, making extra sure to get all the cum off. He allowed his mind to drift from thought to thought, gently massaging his muscles to ease the ache from tonight. 

As his hands passed over his dick and thighs, his thoughts returned to that doner. Iron Man, huh? Certainly an interesting character, and they must be rich or something to be able to just drop a few thousand dollars into his lap randomly. He hopes they come back, because not only were they quite generous… the comments had been quite arousing. Something about them just hit differently compared to the other generic dirty comments he’d received. He couldn’t help the shiver that crawled up his spine from the memory. 

A few minutes later, he finished his shower and dried off, feeling clean and ready to head to bed. However, Prof would be home soon, and Bruce had promised to stay up and wait for him so they could talk. Not about anything serious, it had just been a while since they’d spoken at length. It seems their schedules didn’t line up well anymore, but hopefully that would change with time. 

Bruce dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants, then headed to the kitchen, settling at the table with a cup of tea for himself, and one on the stove for Prof. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long for his youngest brother. 

“Hello? I’m home!” came Prof’s voice, the keys jingling and the door closing behind him. 

“In here!” Bruce called out “I made you tea” 

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver…” Prof sighed in appreciation, appearing in the kitchen doorway. He was still dressed in his semi-formal teaching clothes; brown slacks, a white dress shirt, and rainbow suspenders. Apparently, his students loved his colorful suspenders and ties, as well as his brightly colored green hair. 

The youngest Banner was quick to drop his bag on the island counter and retrieve his tea, settling in the seat across from Bruce. He took a big gulp of the hot drink and let out a big sigh, the tension from his shoulders falling away. 

“Oh man, I needed that…” Prof chuckles “Things are getting hectic since we’re nearing the end of the year…”

“Oh I bet” Bruce nods “How are the kids?”

Prof's eyes light up “I’m so proud of them! My seniors are all graduating and most of them are heading to colleges they wanted. The juniors are the same, and they all appreciated the packet I made for things they’ll need to know for next year-- oh, you’ll never guess what one of my sophomores got as a summer job!”

“What?” Bruce perked up as his brother’s excited tone. 

“Do you remember Peter Parker? I think I told you about him a few times…”

“You did, the kid who lives with his aunt, right? You told me he has a knack for biology and such”

“Yes, and because of that knack, he’s gotten a summer internship and Stark Industries!” Prof flapped his hands in excitement. 

Bruce’s eyes widened. This kid couldn’t have been more than 15 or 16 and he already secured an internship at one of the best tech companies in the world!? Stark Industries was widely considered to be the best place to intern at-- not only because they actually _paid_ their interns, but because they hired based solely on merits, not even looking at the names of candidates. As a result, they had a very diverse group of interns. 

“That’s amazing!” Bruce praised, a smile overtaking his face “Has he gotten assigned to any projects?” 

“Not yet, but he’s hoping to be on the ARC reactor project with Tony Stark. I read that they’re close to a breakthrough in terms of applications to everyday life, good thing too because I was beginning to get worried that miniaturizing it would lead to a dead end” 

Unable to help it, Bruce’s smile faltered a little. He wouldn’t lie, he missed being a scientist. His desire to work on projects was like an itch he couldn’t scratch, which was annoying at the best of times, and depressing at the worst of times. He hadn’t really been keeping up with the science community since he got blacklisted, so he'd sort of fallen out of the loop…

“Oh, really?” Bruce tried to recover, smile returning “Who knows, Peter might be the one to crack it!” 

Unfortunately, it seems Prof had caught on to his train of thought, a sympathetic look on his face now. Damnit, he should know by now he can’t hide anything from his brothers. 

“Just because you were blacklisted, doesn't mean you can’t still read up on the field, Bruce…” Prof said gently, brushing a loose strand of hair from his face. 

“I… I know… but it…” Bruce sighed, looking down at his tea “It hurts… the reminder. I know it’s been almost five months already, and I should move on, but-”

“But nothing. You need time to process, I get it… just don’t let your pain stop you from enjoying the things you love. Remember, in high school, how you and I would do David and Joe, and Jen’s science and math homework just because we could? I remember how you would light up every time someone would ask you a question even tangentially related to science… we both know that kind of love doesn't just… _go away_ ”

Sometimes Bruce hated how emotionally intelligent his brothers were compared to him. They always seem to be able to see right through his facades. 

“I just… need time, I guess…” he stuttered out, refusing to meet Prof’s eyes.

“Okay… I won’t push anymore, take the time you need” the younger man assured, reaching over and taking his brother's hand in his own comfortingly. 

Wordlessly, Bruce squeezed his brother’s hand in thanks. Okay, so maybe he didn’t hate his brothers’ ability to read him as much as he led on. They’d kept him from spiraling many times in the past, and this was no different. 

There was a brief moment of comforting silence, when suddenly Prof yawned, covering his mouth with his arm. 

“Oh my… I’m sorry, I must be more tired than I thought!” he chuckles, taking both his and Bruce’s empty cups to the sink. 

“No, no, that’s fine, Prof, it’s the end of the school year, of course you’re tired” Bruce waved off his brother’s apology “Go get some sleep, you need it” 

“Aw, alright, good night Bruce, see you in the morning” 

The two brothers hug, before heading off to their respective rooms. Bruce smiled softly to himself as he curled up on his bed with his laptop, pulling up his camming account to make sure it was all in order before bed. He first checked to make sure all the money he’d earned tonight had gotten through to his bank account (it had), then checked his inbox for anything pressing. 

There sat a message from Iron Man. Surprised, Bruce clicked on it, wondering what on earth this guy could want. 

> _From: IronMan_  
>  Hey, beautiful, you were amazing tonight. This might seem a little odd, and I totally get if you want to say no, but would you be interested in meeting for coffee? Again, no pressure, no strings attached, no bribes or anything: just a coffee and a chat. Interested?

Bruce stared at the screen in shock. Did… did he just get asked out on a date? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Oct. 7th, 2020  
> I haven't forgotten about this! I've been hit with major bad writers block these past few months on account of... idk take your pick of world events. But don't worry, I fully intend to finish this fic; I have plans for the ending and an vague outline for how to get there. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read, left kudos, reviews, and followed this story!


End file.
